<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of feelings &amp; bullet holes by belizafryler (embracedself)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348230">of feelings &amp; bullet holes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler'>belizafryler (embracedself)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperCorp [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...but literally everyone else is, Amusement, Bullet Holes, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Kara Danvers is Not Amused, Spider mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"YOU SHOT THE WALL!" Kara shouted in Alex's direction, gesturing wildly to the now framed bullet hole in the wall. "Why did you shoot the wall, you animal!"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p>Do spiders have feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor &amp; Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperCorp [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of feelings &amp; bullet holes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://chiffoun.tumblr.com/post/189960259922/you-shot-the-wall-it-was-a-huge-spider"> this post </a> on tumblr :)</p><p>if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!</p><p>aka.....</p><p> </p><p>  <i> <a href="https://www.patreon.com/embracedself"> get access to new stuff here! </a> </i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara blinked as she looked around the apartment. Something was different. She just had to figure out what it was. She was currently at Alex's apartment that she shared with Maggie, for Game Night. Lena was on the couch to her right, the other couple on the love seat across from them.</p><p>"I got it!" Kara shouted, standing suddenly. Lena fell over, having been leaning on Kara's shoulder. "I know what's different!"</p><p>Lena looked up, unimpressed, as she righted herself. "What on earth are you talking about, darling?" She straightened her skirt.</p><p>Alex looked anywhere but at the group. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She tried to say casually. It did not come off nearly as casual as she'd probably hoped for.</p><p>Maggie started to snicker, "Nice cover, Danvers. What did you notice, Kara? Be specific, now." She encouraged. The shit eating grin on her face told Kara that this was all Alex's fault.</p><p>"YOU SHOT THE WALL!" Kara shouted in Alex's direction, gesturing wildly to the now framed bullet hole in the wall. "Why did you shoot the wall, you animal!"</p><p>"There was a spider."</p><p>"What was that? I didn't hear you." Kara shifted, placing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"You have Kryptonian hearing. Yes you did." Alex retorted.</p><p>"You shot the wall because there was a spider." Kara seemed calm. Too calm. Lena was laughing now, and so was Maggie. They knew Alex was in deep trouble.</p><p>"It was a huge spider!" Alex defended, mimicking Kara's body language. "What did you expect me to do?"</p><p>"Not shoot it? It could have had a family, Alex! You just killed a momma spider! I bet she had over a billion children." Kara ranted.</p><p>"Ok, first of all, no." Lena interrupted. "Spiders can only have up to one thousand eggs per ... mating." Lena offered. "So technically speaking, a billion children to one mom is quite unlikely." She shrugged.</p><p>"Kara, you literally hate spiders. What is this?" Maggie added.</p><p>"It's a matter of dignity! Spiders have feelings too!" Kara defended.</p><p>Alex stared at her sister like she'd grown a second head. "Is this like the time you tried to convince me in eighth grade that sandwiches had feelings? And any sandwich I made would be upset if I didn't give you half?"</p><p>"She did what?" Lena and Maggie asked at the same time.</p><p>"Not relevant. No it isn't! I swear, I'm just concerned that you're shooting spiders in your rental apartment." Kara defended herself.</p><p>Lena laughed harder.</p><p>"Ok, that's a good point. But my landlord already said if I fix it before next rent payment, he won't kick me out." Alex shrugged.</p><p>"So you framed it?" Kara asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Again.</p><p>"Maggie did that."</p><p>"And I'd do it again." Maggie replied. "Sorry, Little Danvers, but that shit is hilarious." She grinned.</p><p>Lena kissed Kara's cheek. "It's very sweet of you to be concerned about the spider, darling, but please remember they're venomous creatures." Lena reminded her.</p><p>"Not to me!" Kara shrugged. Though now she looped her arms around Lena again, kissing her cheek in reply. "But I'd be sad if YOU got a spider bite."</p><p>"Thanks, babe." Lena said, as Alex pretended to barf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>